


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by Die_Erlkonigin6083



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Sam, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Erlkonigin6083/pseuds/Die_Erlkonigin6083
Summary: SPN Kink Meme FillSam has been neglecting his Omega side, so Dean has to forcefully take care of Sam in order to make sure he gets better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Meme Prompt:  
> Sam is Dean's Omega (please no switches), but he is very embarrassed by his Omega status. In his last Omega check (After a long time, at Dean's insistence) his Omega hormones were seriously out of whack. It is important for Omegas, specially the ones on suppressants, to use their butt plugs, prostates creams, pacifier dildos, Omega's enemas, dick warmers (or whatever stuff you can think to stuff on all Sam's holes) often. And to wear them specially when they are feeling off, or stressed, are about to go on a heat and even more when they are suppressing a heat. Of course, Sam thinks all that is embarrassing and a waste of time so he never does any of that. Having Omega hormones out of whack not only can cause fertility problems, but can cause serious health and mental problems. The suicide rates for Omegas with hormonal imbalances is really high. Dean has already started noticing changes in Sam's moods and temperament.The doctor convinces Dean that even if he has to force him and use his Alpha command voice on Sam, he needs to make sure that Sam takes care of himself. Maybe they have a special Omega dildo thermometer that Dean places in his ass several times a day, or some blood test, or the same dildo that he is constantly wearing that has a phone app that Dean checks religiously and also monitoring his mood. That way, Dean make sure that he does something every time the thermometer tells him Sam's hole is "too hot" or when he is stressed or "whiny". I want Dean "treating" Sam for his hormonal problem with all the stuff, doing a ton of things to Sam's holes, dick and balls and constantly checking on him and having sex with him - not super non con, but more like Sam saying "Dean, I don't feel like it" because he is depressed or "It is a waste of time" or "I have research to do". And Sam being embarrassed and resisting, at least at first. Maybe Sam doesn't want to wear his pacifier dildo to sleep and then Dean waits until he is asleep to put him in his mouth and Sam takes it with so much pleasure and calms down a lot. Maybe he has to use his Alpha voice to let Sam "treat him". Eventually I want Sam to start realizing that he does feel better with all that stuff and maybe even initiating things himself like putting on his own dildo or wearing the pacifier while he is researching in his computer. And I want Dean to convince Sam that he is his perfect Omega and that he shouldn't be embarrassed by what he is and what he needs that he loves him more than anything in the world just the way he is.
> 
> I wrote this to help combat some writer's block I was having with Equilibrium.

Sam hated this. Dean had used his Alpha voice to force him to go to the clinic and get his hormones checked. He hated being bad enough that Dean had to use his Alpha voice. He hated being a burden on Dean. He’d been doing so well too. Dean hadn’t had to use his Alpha voice in a while. He sighed. Just a couple more tests to go, then he would be done. Sam shifted in his seat. He was slightly nervous about the results of the test. He knew he would ace the general health and fitness ones, but he wasn’t sure about the omega ones. After all, he didn’t use the traditional methods to soothe his omega side. The traditional way was… so embarrassing and time consuming. He didn’t have time for it as a hunter, and it made him less focused. He knew that the traditional method wasn’t for him. John had given him a butt plug not long after he had presented as an omega, and he’d only managed to get it inside twice in the whole year that he held on to it. He threw it away after that. What was the point in keeping it if he didn’t use it?

Sam sighed. The test should prove to Dean that there was nothing wrong with Sam, and that he was above his biology, and that he didn’t need to constantly be filled.

 

Dean walked in to the clinic and made his way to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m Dean Smith, and I’m here to see Dr. Lee about Sam Smith’s checkup and his Omega test results.”  
“Okay, just sign in right there.”

Dean signed in, then sat down in one of the chairs. Time to wait.

“Dean Smith?” one of the nurses called out a few minutes later. Dean stood up and followed her to room 6.

“Have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly.”

Once again, Dean sat and waited. He sighed. He should have brought a book or maybe his iPod.

After a ten minute wait, the doctor entered the room, a stormy look on her face.

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Dr. Lee.” She said in a clipped tone.

“Nice to meet you too.” He replied cautiously.

“I’m going to be frank with you.” Dr. Lee said, “The results weren’t good. Hell, that’s an understatement. Sam’s is barely producing any dopamine or serotonin, and quite frankly, I’m impressed that he’s still alive. Most Omegas who are producing such low levels of dopamine or serotonin commit suicide, or attempt to commit suicide. I suppose it’s a testament to his character that he has yet to attempt it.”

Dean put his head in his hands. He’d thought that something was off, as Sam had been really down these past couple months, and he’d barely smiled or laughed.

“Okay. What does he need to help fix his… hormone levels?”

She gave him a sad smile. “Normally I’d prescribe some anti-depressants, if that was the only issue. But it’s not. Sam’s thyroid and liver aren’t functioning properly. His thyroid is going out of control, which is probably causing some of the mood swings and irrationality that you mentioned in the questionnaire. His liver, on the other hand, is not working properly. If left untreated, he would eventually go in to liver failure.” Dr. Lee’s expression was grim. She then continued, “And finally, his immune system has begun to attack his uterus. We don’t know how long it has been attacking his immune system, so we have no idea if he is still fertile, or if he is now infertile.”

Dean felt faint. His baby brother… his poor baby brother. He was probably in so much pain!

“What’s causing all of this?!? Is there anything we can do to fix it! He’s still so young…” Dean choked out as he held back tears.

“All of this, and from what I gathered from both your answers and Sam’s answers on his Omega test, indicate that Sam’s body is going haywire because his Omega side isn’t being satisfied.” She paused, “Now you mentioned in your questionnaire that Sam’s father raised him with the traditional methods.”

“Yeah. Sam told me that his dad gave him his first soother right after he turned 16. He told me that he thought it was a little embarrassing, soothing his Omega side, and so he didn’t want me to participate. I- is it my fault? Did he- Did he need me there with him? Is that why he isn’t satisfied?”

“No, that’s not it, although it’s quite progressive of you to allow your Omega to soothe himself alone. Most Alpha’s are far too territorial to let anyone but themselves do it, even the Omega. See, Sam wrote on his questionnaire that he disliked that traditional methods, so he opted to use different methods.”

Dean was silent.

“Based on all of his symptoms, I’m going to guess that Sam hasn’t been soothing his Omega side at all. Now, while some alternative methods do work for some Omegas, the traditional method of keeping them full works for all Omegas. I can prescribe medicine that will treat the symptoms of Omega neglect, but that won’t cure him in the long run. Your best bet is to start being involved in his ‘soothing’ and start using the traditional method immediately. You will probably have to use you Alpha voice. It’s going to be hard at times.”

“Alright. Thanks doc. I’ll give it a try.” Dean said eventually.

“Before you go, here are some pamphlets about Omega neglect and some of the different devices you can use to help treat it. Since Sam is such an extreme case, here is my number. Do not hesitate to call and I would like to see Sam every two weeks for checkups until he gets better. I hope it helps, and good luck.”

Dean took them, and then he followed Dr. Lee out the door. His chest felt tight and heavy. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong and help Sam.

 

It was three hours before he returned to the bunker. He’d stocked up on everything he thought he’d need to keep Sammy’s Omega side soothed and happy. He’d bought multiple butt plugs, cock cages, sounding rods, lots of gags, a couple harnesses, some rope, a paddle, dildos, anal beads, an anal hook, and an enema kit. He had a lot, but better safe than sorry.

Once he’d parked, Sam walked over to greet him.

“Hey Dean. Is everything okay? You took a really long time.” Dean paused before replying:

“Everything isn’t okay, but trust me Sam, they will be.”

Sam wasn’t really sure what to make of that statement.

“Help me bring in the bags, will you, Sammy?”

“Uh, sure, Dean.”

Once they brought in all of the stuff from the car in to the main room, Dean turned and looked at Sam.

“So, I got your checkup results back today.” Sam froze. “They weren’t good, Sammy. You haven’t been taking care of yourself. And you lied to me about it. You told me you were using the traditional method, Sam, when you haven’t been soothing yourself at all!” Sam’s mouth opened and closed a few times.

“I- Dean, it’s not like that! I wasn’t lying! Dad did try and raise me with the traditional method, but it doesn’t really work on me. Plus, it throws me off my game, and it’s so time consuming.” Sam whined.

“Sam, the doctor told me today that it works on all Omegas. I will not tolerate your lying. **Now, strip and bend over the table and stay there**.” Dean ordered.

Sam hastily obeyed.  Dean walked over to the bags and rifled through them till he found what he was looking for.

“I don’t appreciate you lying to me, Sam. You’re going to get ten swats per lie, so that’s twenty swats. I want you to count them out loud, is that clear?”

Silence

“ **Is that clear?** ”

“Yes Dean!”

“Good boy.” Sam couldn’t help the full body shiver at hearing the praise. One of Dean’s hands rested on his back before a sharp pain burst along his right butt cheek.

“One!” he yelped. Dean then proceeded to use the paddle to spank Sam’s ass and upper thighs quickly. Sam was barely able to keep up in his counting. At the end, Sam was a crying, shivery mess.

“Good boy. My good Omega.” Dean crooned as he ran his hands over Sam’s ass. Dean then spread the bright red cheeks to look at the wet, pink hole buried between them. Sam whimpered when Dean began to lick up the slick that had poured out of Sam.

“Delicious.” Dean got up and walked back over to the bags. He pulled out a nice, mid-sized plug, a cock cage, and sounding rod, a harness, and a penis gag. Dean drizzled the plug with lube before roughly pushing it inside of Sam’s hole.

“How does that feel, Sammy? And don’t you dare lie.”

“It feels… good.” He whispered. Dean placed a kiss on Sam’s back.

“Good. That’s how it’s supposed to feel. Now stand up, Sam.” Slowly, Sam stood up. His legs were a bit shaky after his spanking. Dean knelt and indicated that Sam was supposed to step in to the harness. Once he did, Dean stood up, pulling the harness up Sam’s body till it was in place. Dean than proceeded to buckle the straps together till the harness was on securely. It wrapped around his upper thighs and crisscrossed his chest. It made Sam feel secure, almost like he was being held in a constant embrace.

Next came the cock cage, which Dean locked in place with a lock, so Sam couldn’t take it off. Dean then lubed up and slid the sounding rod in to Sam and screwed that in to the cock cage and locked it. Sam would now be unable to pee without Dean unlocking him.

Dean stepped back and admired his handiwork. Sam looked gorgeous, with his red ass, the black leather harness, and the silver cock cage. Grinning, Dean pulled Sam down for a kiss. Sam kissed back eagerly, his eyes half lidded.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now Sam.” He breathed. “Absolutely beautiful. I can’t believe you’re all mine. Just one more thing, baby. Then you’re all set for today. Can you kneel for me, sweetheart?”

Sam dropped to his knees. He felt so light and happy. His alpha rarely called him gorgeous or pet names.

“Open up.” Sam opened his mouth, letting the penis gag slide in to his mouth. Dean tightened the gag around Sam’s head.

“There you go. All full, Sammy?” Sam nodded. He looked so content and happy, on his knees with every single one of his holes full.

“Good. Now, let’s go watch a movie on the couch, okay?”

 

Dean headed for the TV and set up the movie. He then sat down on the couch. Why wasn’t Sam here yet? He was about to get up and start looking when Sam crawled in to the room, his face flushed and drool dripping down his chin. Dean grinned.

“Awww, is your plug pressing against your prostate, baby?” Sam nodded, his face flushing even more.

“Come here then.” Dean said, patting the spot on the couch next to him. As soon as Sam sat down, Dean man-handled him till his legs were spread wide and his plugged hole was rubbing against Dean’s erection.

“Let’s take care of you, okay?” Dean unlocked the sound and removed it, then he opened his pants, pulled out his thick cock.

“You want a nice thick cock in you instead of that measly plug, sweetheart?” Sam nodded frantically and made pitiful whining noises.

“Shhhh. Don’t worry baby. I’ll fill you up.” And with that, Dean pulled out the plug and thrust his cock home in to Sam. He then set a fast pace, making sure to press against Sam’s prostate as much as he could. He was soon rewarded when Sam gave a muffled yell as he orgasmed, semen leaking out of his caged cock. Then Dean focused on his own release and it wasn’t long before he was locking inside of Sam, filling him with his cum.

Sam was loose and pliant at this point, but Dean could see the dopey smile stretched around the silicone cock in his mouth. Dean grinned. It was exactly what the doctor ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If I do end up adding a second chapter, I definitly want Sam to resist some more... He only relented because of Dean's alpha voice, and because his Omega side wanted some love and care... ;)


End file.
